Lust (Supernatural)
Lust (Katya Virshilas) is a black-eyed demon and one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Her origins are unknown, but she existed as a demon with her six companions before the 16th century and has been trapped in Hell with them since the Dark Ages. Azazel means for Lust to be a soldier in Sam Winchester's army, but after the army is freed from Hell at the cost of Azazel's life, Lust and the other Sins begin operating as an independent group, only caring about causing death and suffering to entertain themselves. Characteristics Lust has black eyes (irises and sclerae). She possesses a young woman Bobby describes as a "pretty girl." She likes to have sex with her victims, promising to only hurt them afterward, though she also offers to hurt them during intercourse if they want her to. She shows blatant interest in both Tamara and Dean, indicating that she doesn't care about the sex of the person so much as some other specific quality she likes in her potential victims. Powers and abilities Lust has the the ability to compel people to deadly acts of lust when she touches them. Dean is either immune to her power or resistant and able to fight through the influence, as he turns on her and subdues her even after she tries to infect him. Lust can possess humans. Her meatsuit has some degree of awareness of what is happening during her possession, as she is said to be traumatized by it. Weaknesses Lust can be hurt by holy water. Lust cannot cross an intact salt-line. Lust can be cast out of her meatsuit and sent back to Hell with an exorcism rite. Episodes 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose: Part Two Lust (and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins) is later revealed to be among the hundred or more demons seen escaping Hell through the open Devil's Gate in this episode. Like the other demons, she appears as demon smoke. 3.01 The Magnificent Seven Lust joins the other Sins in hanging out at a local bar while causing the deaths of humans through their power to incite deadly sin. Hunters Tamara and Isaac identify Envy as the demon behind the deaths and try to capture him at the bar when they track him to it, only for Lust to reveal herself to be a demon, too, and attacks them alongside the other Sins. After Gluttony forces Isaac to kill himself, Sam, Dean, and Bobby intervene, fending off Lust and the other Sins with holy water and capturing Envy before escaping. Lust and the rest of the remaining Sins track the hunters down in attempt to rescue Envy, and when Wrath tricks Tamara into breaking the salt-line to let his comrades in, they separate to attack all four remaining hunters. Lust finds and corners Dean, putting him under her influence with a touch. They begin kissing passionately, but then Dean, somehow unaffected by Lust's power, reveals that he has prepared a bathtub full of holy water and waterboards her in it, incapacitating her. She, Sloth, and Wrath are later exorcised by Bobby. Lust's meatsuit is one of the only two meatsuits of the Seven Deadly Sins to survive, the other being Sloth's. Bobby indicates that both are scarred for life by their time possessed. Lust.gif Lust 2.gif Lust 3.gif Lust 4.gif Videos Category:2000s Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Demon Category:Failed Seduction Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Sealed Category:Sadist